


Alternate Universe

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lex is made love to by his worst enemy, he can't help but wonder what's up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Only mine in my dreams. This story was written for free entertainment purposes only and may not be reproduced for profit or altered without permission.
> 
> **Warnings:** none
> 
> **Spoilers:** none
> 
> **Notes:** For [Porn Battle XIV](http://battle.oxoniensis.org/index.html), prompt AU

## Alternate Universe

Lex woke up in his penthouse to somebody in his bed, holding him down. He started to react and struggle before he absorbed the lips kissing him across his face, the hands stroking along his chest and arms, the large body comfortably over his, the familiar scent of his enemy.

"Shh," A deep rumbling voice breathed between kisses. "It's okay." 

Lex aborted his struggles, even as his mind whirled. "What---?" 

He was cut off by more kisses. Gentle, demanding, smooth, fervent. A cornucopia of kisses all from the same person at the same time. His enemy.

Involuntarily, Lex returned a few of them, sucking on the tongue inside his mouth, nibbling on the lips as they moved across his own. His hands gripped skin over muscle, no fat to hold onto. Sliding down until he could hold the firm ass, to help it grind into him.

"Clark," Lex sighed.

There was a pause, then more stroking, petting, murmurs of words not in an Earthian language, and hips and a strong erection moving against him.

From zero to a hundred, Lex was responding like one of his fine-tuned sports cars in an expert's hands.

He still didn't know what was going on, though. "Clark, stop." He managed to say, reluctant yet knowing he had to.

The hands upon him slowed their strokes, then stopped. Lips rested against ear, letting the lobe free after a last lick. However, the body over him didn't let him free.

"What is this?" Lex tried not to let his traitorous hands roam, but they had minds of their own. He'd asked Clark to stop, but it seemed he wasn't so willing himself. He ran his foot along the outside of Clark's shin.

"It's an alternate universe," Clark finally said, the first truly recognizable words from him, if not entirely comprehensible.

"What?" Lex rolled them over in the bed and turned on the side lamp. It was Clark, he'd know him anywhere. He _had_ known him even without the light or being awake. Cark's eyes were dark mossy green, no signs of blue or red within them. Still, "Are you on something?"

"Nothing," Clark denied, staring earnestly back. "It's an alternate universe. One in which you and I are lovers, not enemies."

Lex barked out a harsh sound that was closer to a cry than a laugh. Superman knew how to wound him, most definitely. He hurt Superman, Superman hurt him, and so they lived their lives.

Clark turned them over again, though he left the light on. He ducked his head to Lex's collarbone and licked, then sucked hard.

There would be a mark there tomorrow. Lex moaned and arched under Clark.

"Just go with it," Clark begged after raising his head. "Please believe in this universe. Just for this night."

It was so tempting... Lex ran his hand over Clark's flank, feeling the way he responded to Lex's touch. He touched his lips to Clark's cheek, depositing a light kiss there and feeling Clark quiver. Clark tried to move his head so their lips were together, but Lex turned his own away. He reached a hand up and gripped Clark's black hair, then stroked through it, feeling the strands parting between his fingers.

He shouldn't. "Yes," Lex breathed. He captured Clark's lips and plunged in, thrusting his tongue deep as he held onto Clark's head.

Clark cried out within Lex's mouth, and the undulation of his body upon Lex's resumed. Urgent, frantic. Need and want and desire tangled within.

Lex took control and wouldn't let Clark have it back. The tough, strong body over him was lost in desire. So beautiful, such a fantasy. Who was to say it wouldn't have happened, in another universe? One in which they had stayed friends and become more than that? The desire had always been there; it was why they hated each other so much now.

There was a brief squabble as they built up for more, Clark wanting Lex in him and Lex wanting Clark. Lex won. It was his penthouse after all, even if it was in another universe. 

He lay on his side watching Clark's face as Clark worked his fingers inside Lex. Clark, his enemy. His love, in this world. Lex gasped for breath as his senses were absorbed by feeling. "More," he said. More fingers, more warmth, more of this pretend love. 

"Yes," Clark promised, green eyes earnest as he worked his way into Lex.

Lex wanted to cry out 'no', even as his body and voice said 'yes'. This couldn't go anywhere good, not in the end. Only in this alternate universe of Clark's, but Lex wanted it too badly now that it was here. 

As Clark thrust in, his mouth slack and his face gripped with pleasure, Lex thought about how close to pain that look could be. He might kill Clark tomorrow, for this. For giving him this tonight and then taking it away tomorrow. That was worth a death, or two.

He arched his back, bringing his legs up high to hook over Clark's shoulders. Clark brought a hand up to hold him there, large hand encompassing Lex's calf easily. Though Lex didn't believe or trust in Clark anymore, years since he'd last given that word, Lex trusted in the grip to hold him and he met each of Clark's thrusts with a return crash of his own.

There were balls thumping on his thighs, squeezing their way between as Clark forced his way in over and over. Surprisingly human, for what Lex knew of Clark. He wondered if he would die from Kyrptonian sperm, for they hadn't used condoms.

Maybe he would just become addicted to it instead. He could, just to this pleasure alone. So big inside him, so strong. Such a different world.

Lex let himself believe in it for a moment only, and he came, shooting normal white Earthian sperm onto Clark's chest.

Clark grunted, beyond any words now, and he got a little wild-eyed, and thrust harder, if that was possible.

Lex rolled with it, boneless and sated, pleasure still in Clark's movements, though not urgency.

After awhile, Clark stopped, his features growing sharp with pain, with pleasure, and then a sigh breathing from between his lips. Lex felt an alien warmth inside him, as the movement stopped.

A moment more, and Clark withdrew, both of them hissing at the aftermath. Clark went into the bathroom and came back with a washrag. Lex let himself be man-handled as he didn't care to move.

When he was done, Clark looked at Lex, green eyes pleading, and he moved his head closer.

Lex let him have a kiss. Just one. Then he turned over, facing the wall, not seeing anything. "You can turn off the light on your way out."

There was a pause.

He was about to say something, Lex knew it. He forestalled it, "Alternate universes might be all well in good in their world, but we will wake up in the real one. Go."

There was another pause. Then a feathery brush of what might have been another kiss on the back of Lex's head, and he was alone.

Alone as he had been before the strangeness of the night.

... ... ..

The next day, Lex decided to work from his penthouse office. Rapid healing or not, sitting wasn't very comfortable, and he would not show weakness in front of his people.

He might very well kill Clark, for introducing that weakness. He had multiple plans for killing the alien, some of which he'd already tried, none of which had worked yet. It might be time to bring some of those out again and revise them.

Half-way through the day, there was a knock at his door. The outside balcony door.

Lex raised his head and blinked at it. Then with a sigh, he got up and opened it to his most hated enemy. 

"Superman," he drawled, turning to the drink bar. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" It was never too early for a drink when an alien was in your living room.

There was no reply, and after he'd poured and drank, Lex turned back around. 

The alien was standing there, just inside the door, the tail of his red cape held bunched up between his hands as he worried and clenched the material.

"No," Lex said, moving back to his desk.

"Lex," Clark pleaded from inside the alien's outfit.

Lex sighed as he gingerly sat down. "What?"

Clark dropped the cape and walked to the desk, bowing his head as a supplicant. "Do you think... Could we make this an alternate universe?"

"One in which we've never hated each other; one in which you never lied?" Lex asked softly, dangerously. "One where I have not committed crimes that you won't forgive?"

Clark closed his eyes, a world and a history upon his shoulders. "Yes," he said. "Yes. That world."

Lex snorted, not believing.

Green eyes opened, dark with anguish and fear. "We're going to destroy each other, otherwise. I... I nearly did, last night. Please, Lex. It can't end this way."

So, that had been the plan. Probably to wipe his memories, destroying the person if not the body. Changed to a night of loving before the betrayal, which ended with... nothing.

Lex was not surprised. It was in keeping with their life. Clark was right, that they would destroy each other, and probably a good part of the world with it. It was who they were and what they could not let the other be.

He leaned back in his chair. "In this alternate world... am I still rich?"

A flash of hope, quickly stifled. "Yes. You inherited LuthorCorp when your father died and changed it to LexCorp, cleaning up his bad practices."

He would not, then, be as rich as he had been, for much of the money was not obtained legally. Lex wondered if cleaning it up could even be done, at this point. Well, he could start researching to find out.

"Are you a reporter?"

Clark hesitated, then winced. "I... am. I work for the Daily Planet doing op ed articles."

Lex raised his eyebrows.

"Conflict of interest," Clark explained the switch in his job status.

Well, that was quite a concession, and it also would come with a change in partners. Lex wondered if Clark had thought that through. From the grim expression on Clark's face, he probably had.

"And Superman?"

Clark lifted his chin and became the superhero while standing there. A change of stance, of the way he held himself, the eyes that shaded to blue. "Superman saves people."

That had probably been non-negotiable from the start, but Lex wanted to verify. As long as the goody-two-shoes wasn't destroying his property.

"Hope and Mercy?"

A slouching of the shoulders and Clark was back. He grimaced. "Your bodyguards, who tolerate your boyfriend."

'Boyfriend'... Lex tried to ignore the shiver that went through him at the word, the tightness in his chest. He would talk to Hope and Mercy. It was probably possible. Might take some more negotiations. 

He hesitated before asking the next question, but it might be a deal-breaker so he asked it. "In this alternate universe..." 

The pause was longer than he'd intended. Clark made an inquiring noise.

"Am I a good person?" Lex closed his eyes right after asking it, remembering all the times that Clark had looked at him with disappointment and derision, turning away from Lex as Lex did something wrong, often without even knowing what it was until afterwards.

There was a light sigh, breath upon the wind, then arms were wrapped around him, holding him to his seat. 

"You're a person," Clark said firmly. "Good and bad and all the range between. Just as I am. Nobody is perfect, that's just how life is. We work together on life, and talk about things between. There's no bar that has to be reached, just us trying as we can, together."

Lex thought that maybe, just maybe, he could do that. He returned the hug, carefully, cautiously, not completely sure about it. 

"Then, yes," he whispered, ducking his head to Clark's shoulder. "Let's make this an alternate universe."

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to [my fic journal](http://alatrific.livejournal.com/44237.html) and the [Porn Battle XIV DW Community](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8255706#cmt8255706).


End file.
